


Shakin' All Over

by tardistoasgard



Category: Chicago Blackhawks - Fandom, Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardistoasgard/pseuds/tardistoasgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If any female would be drafted into the NHL, it would be Joanna Toews. If any female would be granted captaincy of the Chicago Blackhawks, it would be Joanna Toews.</p>
<p>Brutally determined, focused, and talented, Jonny's the wheel that turns the machine.</p>
<p>And with a constant chant of 'be better' directed at him, Patrick Kane can't figure out why he's so enamored with the captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are mine, feel free to call me out- I'll change them as soon as I can! This was inspired by a horrible person by the name of Alyssa and encouraged by an equally horrible person named Julie. 
> 
> There is a fanmix for this fic that is [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJbFVJvRqOQ&list=PLfQ5XrLDN16GYDrzKhYCPizNuyhSsHsB9).

Patrick couldn’t figure out what bothered him the most about Toews. A part of his brain told him that it wasn’t fair that she was so good but he knew that wasn’t the problem. He was okay with other people being better than him, he tried his best not to be selfish. 

Anyway, it was a moot point to debate. Joanna was his best friend and it had nothing to do with having three sisters and treating her like an extension of his family. Patrick thought briefly that it might have to do with her impeccable body and frighteningly serious demeanor but he once again ruled that out.

Kaner knew one thing for certain before he caught Jonny in her room. The only reasons he hadn’t tried to lay the moves on his best friend was because, he mentally listed off the following: Patrick wasn’t sure of the rules in this specific situation, he didn’t know if she dug blondes, and finally, he didn’t think she was completely human.

Patrick lie there in bed, his mind going a thousand miles a minute as he replayed a couple hours ago. Jonny had decided to stay home from where ever the guys went to go bar hopping and Kane had waved her off, knowing she would be in their shared apartment working out or something equally as boring. He understood the stress and pressure she had to be facing- being the only female in the league but damn, have a night off after a win.   
Halfway through their second bar visit, Patrick started to feel a little under the weather and took a taxi home rather than bring down the boys’ mood. In hindsight, he was glad he did.

Joanna must not have heard him enter the apartment because he had to follow the muffled music to where he thought she was. Sure enough, he pushed open her ajar bedroom door without thinking and was greeted by loud music that he vaguely recognized but couldn’t devote brain power to identifying. Jonny was belting lyrics while doing push ups and wiggling her hips on every thrust upwards. There wasn’t even anything particularly sexy about her outfit either, just some baggy work out clothes- but Kane couldn’t tear his eyes away from this incredibly human display of emotion.   
The captain was a real person, after all. A real person who danced to music. The song changed to something painfully country sounding and Patrick took this opportunity to clear his throat and announce his presence.  
Jonny jumped up, her ponytail swinging and hairs getting stuck in the sweat on her neck. It was a sight he was used to, working out with her at the rink and at home but his eyes tracked the movement now, everything she was doing becoming new and more exciting.

“You’re such a creep, Kaner.” She said, turning off her stereo with a quick motion and standing with her hands on her hips in her captain pose. “You’re home early.”  
Patrick ignored her barely disguised question and smiled brightly, “You dance?”

“No shit, doesn’t everybody?” Jonny spoke in a monotone when she was unamused and this was no exception.  
“What were you listening to first? Not the country, the older sounding stuff.” He questioned, walking past her and towards where her ipod was docked. His clothed shoulder brushed her slick arm and he hid his shiver as he fiddled with the device.  
“The Guess Who.”

Kane shot her a look and she sighed before adding, “Yes, that’s really the name of the band.”  
She grabbed the black ipod out of his hands and threw it lightly on her bed.  
“Are you done being a creep? I’d like to shower sometime tonight.”  
Now that she had mentioned it, Kane noticed the sweat beginning to dry on her bare forehead and the bridge of her nose. He had an urge to lick her neck, to discover if she tastes how he thinks she would. 

The thoughts weren’t new, he was always attracted to Jonny, but now it was amplified and he recognized his thoughts beginning to turn on him. “You don’t get to make fun of my music anymore, Tazer.” Kane said, grinning as he began to back out of her bedroom and sing, “ _I ain’t never seen an ass like that_.” 

“And you won’t see it again!” She called after him but he didn’t respond, already halfway to his bed, smiling the entire time and already thinking about how he would win her over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and the shortness! :c unbeta'd!

All Joanna wants to do when she goes back to their apartment is sit on the couch and mope. She knows that this isn’t exactly the best thing to do after a tough loss but the jetlag was catching up to her and she just didn’t want to do anything else.

“What are you going to watch, GAC?” Kane asked from the kitchen when he saw her sprawl across the sofa. 

“Shut up,” She replied half-heartedly, barely lifting her hand to turn the television on. 

“Hey,” Patrick came around the couch and offered her a beer. Jonny leaned up a bit and accepted it, giving him a small smile when she saw he grabbed her a Molson’s instead of his shitty American beer.

He lifted her feet from one end of the couch and sat, arranging them back on his lap.   
“No seriously, what are you going to watch?” Kane asked, “Because if it’s something horrible, I’ll just fall asleep now.”   
Jonny rolled her eyes when she glanced over at him and watched as he took a sip of his own beer. Flipping through the tv guide on the screen, she wondered aloud, “Movie, shitty tv show, or TSN?” 

It was comfortable, the two of them watching television together, whether or not they were watching Kane’s guilty pleasure- Toddlers and Tiaras. Joanna enjoyed spending time with Patrick, even if he could be a stupid dick sometimes. Kaner‘s her best friend and she wouldn‘t willingly have it any other way. She kept him in line and he kept her fun.

“Honey Boo Boo has some quality opinions, I don’t care what you say, Jonny.”  
She shrugged her agreement and he turned his head to smile smugly at her. “You know I’m right.” 

Jonny flailed her hand out, punching him in the shoulder, “Shut up.”

In retaliation, Kaner ran one of his fingers up the middle of her foot, from the heel to the toes, making her pull her knees into her chest and squeal uncharacteristically.

“You’re an asshole,” She said as she kicked his shoulder swiftly before bringing her knees back to her chest. Patrick’s hand flashed out and grabbed one of her ankles, successfully enticing Jonny to wrestle with him. 

Joanna tackled him to the ground, pinning him with her right forearm on his collarbone and tucking her knees on either side of his abdomen to keep him still. “Where are you ticklish, huh?” She taunted, using her left hand to skim across his ribs. His eyebrows twitched briefly and Jonny’s eyes flashed. She lightly dragged her nails down his side and Kaner contorted, trying to get away from her fingers.   
Jonny cackled dryly and Kaner rocked up, flipping the two of them and landing on top of her, his hands digging into her armpits, beginning to tickle her mercilessly.

“You fucking ass!” She cried, trying to slap his hands away and telling him to stop in between fits of giggles. “Get _off_ of me, you fatass!” 

Kane looked offended and Joanna used it to her advantage as she used her thighs to twist them again so she was pinning him to the ground once more. She dug her fingertips into his sides and quirked her mouth, “Say uncle.”  
“Fucking Canadian! Get off!” Kane yelled, writhing on the carpet in their front room.  
“Say uncle!” Jonny taunted, shoving her hands under his shirt to tickle his bare sides.   
“Fucking uncle! _Uncle_!” He cried, finally sitting up and slapping her shoulders to get her away. She sat back a little and smiled smugly with one side of her mouth, crossing her arms, “I’m gonna tell all the guys that you got beat by a girl.”

She was very pointedly was ignoring how red his face was and how much that affected her body when she realized exactly the position she was in. Sitting on his lap with her thighs on either side of his waist- Jonny suddenly became very red. 

Patrick smiled and playfully smacked the side of her butt, “Yeah, I bet.”

She scrambled up and rolled up off the floor, redoing her ruined pony tail, “Shut up, Kaner.”   
The smile that stretched across his lips distracted her for a second but she pulled her face back into a scowl. “You love it,” He taunted, leaning back and looking up at her through his stupidly long eyelashes.

Jonny scoffed, crossing her arms and replying, “You still got beat by a girl.”


End file.
